1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface inspection apparatus and a surface inspection method which detect minute foreign particles or defects on the surface of a specimen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a surface inspection apparatus has been demanded for higher sensitivity and a higher throughput, and the amount of data to be processed is correspondingly increasing. Meanwhile, the surface inspection apparatus has been required for downsizing in view of the device volume and cost of the surface inspection apparatus.
JP-2010-140961-A discloses a technique for improving image processing in an appearance inspection apparatus for inspecting the state of a surface of a wafer.
JP-2010-140961-A involves monitoring the number, types and the like of processor elements that process and store information on the detected surface. Thus image division/distribution control is performed based on the states of connection of the processor elements so that fault tolerance for the processor elements is improved.
If any of the processor elements fails, an image distribution controller redistributes information to be stored by the faulty processor element and causes a normal processor element connected to the appearance inspection apparatus to store the information, and the appearance inspection apparatus continuously performs an inspection at a reset speed.